The Avenging Warlock
by wheresthewolf
Summary: When new Auror, Theodore Remus Lupin realizes that the Auror office does not only have corrupt Aurors' in it's ranks but they are also unable to handle the crime that is slowly escalating. Rogue Aurors', Family members attacked, Teddy turns into a masked Vigilante, the Avenging Warlock
1. Auror Lupin

*The Floor, Auror Office, Ministry of Magic*

August 30, 2019

"Congratulations, Auror Lupin. I have mentored you for the past three years and I am proud to say you are one of my best students out of the dozens I've mentored," Aries Hemming said shaking Teddy Lupin's hand after showing Teddy to his cubicle.

Teddy Lupin, the young Metamorphmagus, grinned from ear to ear causing his hair to involuntarily change from mousy brown to mustard yellow. Finally after three years of practical and theoretical training, he was a full-fledged Auror. "Thank you sir, I know for a fact I've been trained by one of the best. Head Auror Potter assigned me and excellent mentor," Teddy said grinning stupidly as he called his godfather, Harry Potter, by his title name.

The middle-age Auror snorted, "Head Auror Potter? I think it's enough with the formalities Ted. We all know you'll be calling him 'Harry' before the day is out. I would have said having your godfather as your boss must've helped you pass the exams and training, but I can honestly say that you've earned your title and your rank," Aries Hemming said handing Teddy his badge.

Theodore Remus Lupin

Auror

Ministry of Magic

Teddy looked down at his badge with pride. He had finally achieved his ultimate dream. He'd passed the Auror training course and was now an Auror. He hoped his mother would be proud. It had not been easy to become an Auror. In Hogwarts his Head of House, Potions Master Oakden Gudgeon, an old friend of Teddy's mum and Charlie Weasley and former Auror, had taken Teddy under his wing in his third year, teaching him many things that were beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level. Not a single thirteen year old should be able to brew the Polyjuice Potion or the Blood-Replenishing Potion. He'd been taught by Oaken Gudgeon to produce a corporeal Patronus which took the form of a giant wolf like his mother's Patronus, according to Harry.

When he informed Oakden Gudgeon and Headmistress McGonagall of his ambition to become an Auror during his Career Counseling, they'd each beamed with pride. He'd taken all the classes required to become an Auror at Hogwarts plus some extra classes such as Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy, all which he excelled immensely in. In his Seventh and final year at Hogwarts, he'd taken N.E.W.T.s for Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care Of Magical Creatures, all of which he'd obliterated the test scores. Teddy's N.E.W.T.s scores had been framed by his grandmother and hung on her mantle where she could easily beam with pride when she walked past it.

The Auror courses consisted of Concealment and Disguise, Stealth and Tracking, Spell Mastery, Potions Competence, and Dueling Tactics. Being a Metamorphmagus made Concealment and Disguise, a shoe-in for Teddy. Teddy had aced Potions Competence, due to Oakden Gudgeon taking him under his wing throughout his years at Hogwarts. With the help of Aunt Hermione, Teddy had been able to master many spells, which to the average wizard were extremely difficult. Aunt Hermione had taught him all she could when they both had time to spare. Due to him being the godson of Head Auror, Savior of the Wizarding World, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, Harry Potter, Teddy had mastered Dueling and Dueling Tactics without so much as a sweat. Stealth and Tracking had been one of Teddy's specialties; he'd created charms and spells that silenced the ruffling of his shirts, the squeaks of his boots, and any other things that may have given away his position caused by his clothes or anything on his person at the time.

"Now, let's go find out who your partner will be," Aries said winking at Teddy.

"Do you think I'll be partnered with Cedric, Alfred, or Megan sir?" Teddy asked earnestly.

Cedric Macmillan had been best friends with Teddy from the moment Harry had brought him over to Seamus and Susan's house for a play date when they were mere months old, and that friendship held throughout Hogwarts and through their Auror Training. The two went through the ups' and downs' at Hogwarts together. It had been on the Hogwarts Express that they went from a duo to a trio, inducting Alfred Cattermole into their plans to leave their mark on Hogwarts History. The trio desperately wished to be sorted into Hufflepuff just as their parents had been, it was one of their many wishes that came true. Then fellow Hufflepuff, Megan Pinkstone, was also inducted into the group, making her the fourth member of the group. All four Hufflepuffs' shared the ambition to become Aurors' which was known throughout the Hogwarts student body and staff. An ambition each of them achieved.

The middle aged Auror smiled, "We'll see Teddy."

*Assignment Room, Auror Headquarters, Ministry of Magic*

"Wotcher!" Teddy exclaimed as soon as he saw his three best friends.

Three newly christened Aurors' grinned from their seats, "Wotcher yourself mate," Cedric said swing an arm around Teddy's shoulder as he sat down next to Cedric at the round table. "What are the chances of you being my partner?"

Megan chuckled, "About as slim as are the chances of Alfred and I being partners," Megan said as she grasped Alfred's hand firmly in hers.

"You never know love, we could be partners. For god's sake, the Head Auror is Teddy's godfather," Alfred said smiling stupidly at Megan.

"True, although, I for one won't be holding my breath on that one Al," Megan said kissing Alfred on the cheek.

Teddy imitated a vomiting sound, much to Cedric's amusement and the couples chagrin. Alfred and Megan had dated from third year onward; the couple rarely fought and complimented each other immensely. The couple announced their engagement in the beginning of their last year of their training at the Auror Academy. The wedding plans were underway due to the hard work of Molly Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, Susan Bones, and Mary Cattermole. The wedding was due to be held March next year.

"Honestly, must you lot of buffoons always be either snogging or sniggering at the pair snogging?" said a young man with sandy blonde hair that swept over his violet eyes.

Teddy stopped sniggering immediately and looked at Eon Thurkell with a smirk. Eon Thurkell was also a newly christened Auror. Eon Thurkell wasn't as strong as the other eight new Aurors'; he was perhaps the most incompetent of the eight. Although with the help of Belladona Pepper, also a new Auror, he had passed all the tests and obstacle courses with her help. Although he was somewhat daft and idiotic, he was an amazing friend to Teddy and his friends.

"Hey Eon, where's Belladona?" Cedric asked as Eon patted his back before sitting on Cedric's right.

"Probably prolonging coming here so she doesn't witness the saliva swap between Pinkstone and Cattermole," Eon said grinning impishly.

"Oh, shut it Eon," Alfred said leaping up out of his chair and immediately putting Eon in a headlock.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Teddy, Cedric, Alfred, Megan and Eon quieted down quickly, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" asked a young woman with long, shiny, dark brown hair, which was styled to compliment her caramel brown eyes, that came down to the small of her back. Teddy smiled as Belladona Pepper smirked at her five fellow, newly christened Aurors.

Belladona Pepper was in Gryffindor in Teddy's year at Hogwarts. She'd been near the top of her class, and had been tutored by Minerva McGonagall to become an Animagus. She was a Master Duelist, although her proficiency in Potions was somewhat lacking when compared to Teddy. She'd been absolute best friends with Eon Thurkell, also a former Gryffindor. "I hope one of you lot is my partner," Belladona said striding into the room closely followed by Alicia Nettles and Uther Fletwock.

"I hope you're my partner," Eon said shoving Alfred off his back.

"Why because none of us will carry you as much as she has?" Alicia Nettles said smugly causing Uther Fletwock to grin.

Teddy and the others had absolutely loathed Alicia Nettle and Uther Fletwock. They'd been cocky, big-headed and arrogant while at the Auror Academy. They'd purposely pointed out everyone's flaws but their own. They'd enjoy humiliating Eon when he'd gotten a bad mark on an exam. It was the smug pair's actions that had caused the other six Aurors' to ostracize the pair.

"Shut it Nettles," Belladona said clearly annoyed.

"How bout you shut it Pepper!" Alicia Nettles said practically spatting out Belladona's last name.

"How about the whole lot of you shut it," Ron Weasley said smiling as he walked into the room.

"Sorry sir," the chorused.

The Second Auror in Command chuckled, "First thing's first, don't call me sir. I am not that old. Second, stop antagonizing your comrades in arms Nettles. Third, I'm just here to assign you lot partners," Ron said pulling out a small piece of parchment.

Teddy looked at Cedric anxiously. They had desperately hoped they'd be each other's partners. What's more perfect than having your best friend as your partner? But they both knew in their heart of hearts, that the chances of them being partners were slim to none. But one could hope for the best.

"Nettles is with Fletwock, Pepper is with Thurkell, you four are dismissed," Ron said nodding to the four new Aurors.

Teddy grinned gleefully, "Ced, we might be partners!" Teddy practically shouted.

"I can guarantee you two will most certainly won't be paired together," Harry said entering the Assignment room grinning at his godson and honorary nephew. "The two of you would cause more problems than you'd be solving," Harry added as he sat at the round table, placing his feet up on the table relaxing his hands behind his head.

Alfred and Megan sniggered at Harry's comment, as it had caused Teddy and Cedric to turn crimson red. "I haven't the faintest idea what you two engaged love bird are laughing at, that comment applies to you both also, although I highly doubt Teddy and Cedric would be shagging like I have caught you two doing in here," Harry said grinning at his godson's best friends.

It was now Teddy and Cedric's turn to laugh uncontrollably, "Thanks Mr. Potter, as if we needed another reminding of that little incident," Alfred said smirking to hide his embarrassment.

"No problem son. Now, Teddy and Alfred will be partners and Megan and Cedric will be also," Harry said smiling.

The four friends looked at one another smiling so wide it was as if they'd been jinxed that way. Each of them had managed to have a best friend as their partner. Teddy and Alfred had high-fived while Cedric and Megan had pounded their fists together. "No fair, Teddy got a good looking partner while I'm stuck with a brute," Megan Pinkstone pouted jokingly as she grabbed Alfred and Cedric dragging them from the Assignment Room closely followed by Ron, leaving Harry and Teddy in the room.

Teddy grinned stupidly, "Can't believe it Harry. I'm finally an Auror," Teddy said swaying from left to right as he stood facing his godfather.

"Who you telling mate? Seems only yesterday I was changing your nappy, and entertaining you with a stuffed Hippogriff. I'm very, very proud of you Ted. So is the family. I'm sure your mum and dad would be too. Especially your mum, god knows that woman was brilliant Auror," Harry said jumping from his chair and wrapping Teddy in a bone crushing hug.

Teddy smiled once more as he hugged his godfather, "Can't wait for my first assignment," Teddy said in Harry's ear.

The Head Auror laughed as he pulled away from his godson, "Whoa Teddy. One thing at a time. You've got a lifetime for assignments just revel in graduating from the Academy and becoming a full-fledged Auror," Harry said patting Teddy on the back.

"Alright. Now I do believe there's a party waiting for me, am I correct?" Teddy said slyly.

"Yes, but act surprised. Or you'll be skinned alive by your Gran and Victoire," Harry said laughing.

*Potter Manor*

The party was in full swing. Molly, Andromeda, and Victoire had thrown a party in honor of Teddy, Cedric, Alfred, and Megan becoming Aurors' and to celebrate Hugo, Lily, the Scammander twins, and many others starting at Hogwarts. Teddy walked from person to person thanking them immensely for attending. Teddy winked at Victoire as she sat with his gran and Grandmum Molly, each sipping Butterbeer while watching the party commence. Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy stood in the corner conversing with Hermione and Ginny with Scorpius, Albus and Rose listened close by, hoping their parents wouldn't embarrass them. Harry stood at the table with Justin Finch-Fletchly, the Warden of Azkaban, laughing as Ron covered his plate with food his mother, sister, and sister-in-laws' prepared for the party. Cedric stood with his mother, Susan Finnigan and step-father Seamus, as they spoke excitedly with Deputy Headmaster Neville Longbottom and young Kristin Finnigan, who was also due to start at Hogwarts this term.

"Congratulations Teddy," Kingsley said smiling as he walked into the dining room with his daughter Emmeline following closely on his heel.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming," Teddy said shaking Kinglsey's hand. Emmeline hugged Teddy before walking away in order for more friends to congratulate Teddy.

After thanking everyone once more Teddy sought out one person and one person only. Victoire. He hadn't had a moment alone with her since he'd gotten to Potter Manor for the party. He made his way through the party, dodging Lily and James who both demanded his attention with merely saying 'I'll find you lot later'. He'd finally made it to Victoire, who still sat with Andromeda and Grandmum Weasley.

"Hey love, wanna take a walk?" Teddy said grasping Victoire's hand.

"Yeah, let's go," Victoire smiled, "Excuse me," she added to her grandmother and Andromeda.

They made their way to the backyard of Potter Manor, which was surprisingly small when compared to the size of Potter Manor, with relative ease. Teddy mentally smacked himself for not coming to have a moment alone with Victoire earlier. She'd gone through all this trouble and he'd only spoken to her now, three hours after the party had started. They walked under the gazebo that had taken up the space in the backyard hand in hand.

"Sorry it took me so long to get a moment alone with you Vic," Teddy said hugging Victoire.

Victoire giggled, "Nonsense Ted. It's a big party. Merlin's pants we're sending Lily, Hugo, Lorcan Lysander, Katie Jordan, Kristin, my cousin Marie, Bryson Finch-Fletchly, David Peakes, and Olga Krum to Hogwarts this year. And you, Cedric, Alfred and Megan are finally Aurors'. I'm actually surprised we've managed to get a moment alone," Victoire said kissing Teddy's cheek.

"You're amazing Vic. Honestly, you've thrown an amazing party," Teddy said grinning.

Victoire tossed her hair, "Stating the obvious are we?" Victoire said teasingly.

Teddy kissed Victoire once more, "Let's get back inside before they've noticed we've gone missing and send out a bloody search party," Teddy said as he pulled away.

Upon reentering the throng of the party, they'd been bombarded with question. Rose had asked if Teddy had proposed. Scorpius had scowled and asked why Teddy hadn't proposed earning him a slap to the back of the head from Albus, who in turn was swatted on the arm from his mother. Harry had asked where he'd gone to. A question Teddy merely replied with, "I just wanted a moment with Vic. I hadn't gotten a moment with her the whole party," Teddy said smiling at his godfather.

"Ah ok, ok. We'll hope you made it last because you know Dominique, Rose, Scorpius and Ginny will ask why you didn't propose," Harry said grinning.

A wisp of blue clouds soared through the window and landed on the table atop of the food speaking in the voice of Aries Hemming.

"Emergency has arisen. Need all Aurors' to the office for briefing immediately."

Unfortunately Harry, Ron, Dennis Creevey, Teddy, Cedric, Megan, and Alfred had to all bid farewells to their family members and loved ones before Apparating to the Ministry.

*Assignment Room, Auror Headquarters, Ministry of Magic*

Teddy preferred to stand while he waited anxiously for Harry, Ron and Aries Hemming to enter the Assignment Room and debrief them on the situation that had called him away from his family and friends. Better get used to this, Teddy thought to himself. Teddy let his mind wander on the possibilities of the situation. Hopefully there's not some extremely powerful Dark Wizard on the rise, Teddy said to himself.

The doors flew open, banging against the wall as Harry strode in looking furious, closely followed by a livid Ron. Teddy had rarely seen Harry upset. Harry had only gotten furious with Teddy twice in his years at Hogwarts, but that was it and even then he didn't look as furious as he did now. "Ok team, we've got us two crime scenes on our hands. The Friesz family has been murdered, their house ransacked and all their wands snapped in half. Roland and Tammy Friesz were bound and gagged while their children were mutilated. That's the first crime scene. The second is Cornelius Fudge's house, he's been found bound to a chair and mutilated beyond belief as was his wife, Charlotte and his nephew Rufus," Harry announced looking grim.

Ron, as second Auror in Command took over, "Now, we've assigned four Aurors' to each case. Cedric Macmillan, Megan Pinkstone, Selene Urquart, and Sung Hoeksema are assigned to the Fudge case," Ron said looking to Megan, Cedric and two senior Aurors'.

"Ted Lupin, Alfred Cattermole, Aries Hemming, and Julius Jackson will take the Friesz case," Harry said looking at his godson with a look that clearly said, find the bastards.

"Meeting adjourned," Ron called out.

All the Aurors' filed out the room until only Teddy, Cedric, Megan, and Alfred remained. No words needed to be said they each hugged each other, for they were taught you never know when you may or may not return from a scene of the crime. Teddy hugged Cedric then Megan before walking out with Cedric leaving Alfred and Megan to have their moment alone. "Good luck mate," Teddy said oatting Cedric's shoulder.

"Be safe Ted. I'd hate to kill someone after I've just gotten my badge," Cedric said smiling half-heartedly as he walked away making his way to find Urquart and Hoeksema.

Alfred walked out of the Assignment Room after Megan, who nodded at Teddy before rushing off to find Cedric, "You ready mate?" Alfred asked nervously.

"Let's do this," Teddy said thrusting out his chin.


	2. Suspects

*Head Aurors' Office, Auror Headquarters, Ministry of Magic*

December 2, 2019

"Still no leads on the Friesz case?" Harry said looking from Aries Hemming, to Julius Jackson, then to Alfred, stopping on Teddy with a frown.

The murder cases of the Friesz and Fudge families still hadn't been solved in the three months since it had happened. To Teddy's frustration, they hadn't as much as clue or a suspect to question on his case. The Fudge case was an entirely different situation all together. Cornelius Fudge was the most hated Minister in history. He knew things that an ordinary wizarding citizen wouldn't know about the Ministry of Magic even though it had changed greatly since Fudge was in office, but according to Cedric, they hadn't so much as had a clue or suspect on their case either.

"No sir. Nothing. Zilch. Not a single clue, Lupin and Cattermole have swept that house over ten times. Jackson and I have swept it numerous times also. Nothing is there sir," Aries Hemming said.

"We've had three more murders as you four very well know. The list goes on, a couple in Mould-on-the-Wold. One witch here in London, and one wizard and his infant son in Hogsmeade. According to the others, they're having the same problem as you lot. They're not finding a thing. Looks like we've got us a serial killer on our hands," Ron said standing behind Harry looking utterly frustrated.

Teddy looked down at the ground refusing to meet his godfather's eye. He'd been an Auror for three months and had been on one case for the three months and he still hadn't solved his first case. He'd swept the Friesz' house top to bottom and he hadn't found a single clue. Much to Teddy's dismay his nights were plagued with nightmares of the four children, whose ages ranged from two to seven years old. He'd seen their bodies littered throughout the house where the murders had taken place night after night, for the past three months.

"I don't mean to be rude or interrupt,t but may I have a moment with Auror Lupin please," Harry said sounding as formal as he possibly could. The four Aurors' filed out without so much as a word each looking disgruntled.

Teddy continued to look at the ground as he stood in the same place he had been when the others had been present. He couldn't bear to look his godfather, his boss, his mentor in the eye. Teddy had never felt so low. The young Auror felt as if he'd failed. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry I can't find anything," Teddy mumbled.

Harry stood up and walked around his desk stopping in front of Teddy grasping each of the Metamorphmagus's shoulders, "Don't get discouraged Teddy. I've assigned you this case even though I knew it was a murder. Usually I have my new Aurors take idiotic cases such as Disturbance calls, but I've assigned you and your three friends' murder cases as your first assignments because I've got the utmost faith in your capabilities," Harry said reassuringly.

Teddy wiped away a lone tear that had formed in his eye, "Thanks Harry, hearing that means more than you know sir," Teddy said pulling his godfather into a hug, which Harry returned fully.

"Alright, Ted. Pull yourself together we've got a press conference in the Atrium in an hour, you're to attend, as am I, and so is Hermione, Kingsley and Ron," Harry said opening his office door.

"Yes sir," Teddy grunted as he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robe.

The Head Auror chuckled, "Stop calling me sir when it's just us alone Teddy. Now this press conference may get brutal. Fourteen witches and wizards murdered in a matter of three months and we haven't solved one out the five cases we've gotten. So expect the press to be rabid and the civilians who attend to be furious," Harry said looking at his messy hair in the mirror that hung on his wall, "Bloody hell, I'm thirty-eight years old and you'd think I would've found a way to keep my damn hair down or somewhat presentable," Harry added slapping the top of his head.

"So, how bad is the press conference going to be?" Teddy asked as continued to compose himself.

"You'll see Ted. Just remember to keep your composure," Harry said grimly.

*The Atrium, Ministry of Magic*

Hermione stood up from her seat looking incredibly irritated already. She'd given Kingsley, Harry and Ron a look of reassurance before speaking, "We are now here to answer any of your questions," Hermione called out to the crowd of reporters and civilians.

"Minister, why haven't these murder cases been solved?" A reporter shouted before Hermione even sat down.

"Anyone could be next!" a civilian shouted.

Kingsley rubbed the bridge of his nose, "We are doing all we can to solve these crimes. Head Auror Potter has just informed me that that he's personally joined the task force going to these crime scenes to help with the investigation," Kingsley said calmly albeit somewhat irritated.

"Oh, so we can all sleep better at night because Harry Potter is starting to do his job?" Rita Skeeter called out as she scribbled on her pad.

Hermione looked furious, "Get Rita Skeeter out of here immediately!" Hermione practically shouted.

The Head Auror looked at Teddy and Alfred to handle the task. Teddy walked from behind the seats that the Minister, Ron and Hermione had occupied and walked to the front of the crowd of reporters' straight forward to Rita Skeeter. She looked outraged as Teddy and Alfred each placed a hand under her arm, "C'mon Ms. Skeeter, you are to leave," Teddy said calmly as he walked her towards a fireplace. She looked up to Teddy with a look of excitement, "No I will not tell you anything," Teddy said before she could ask him a question.

Rita Skeeter smiled gleefully as she scribbled on her note pad, "Mr. Lupin, you've just recently qualified to be an Auror, how do you feel about these murders? I assume you've been assigned to a case considering you're the Head Auror's godson," Rita Skeeter said sweetly.

The young Auror grimaced, "I told you, I will not say anything," Teddy said placing her in a fireplace.

WHOOSH.

Rita Skeeter was gone.

Teddy made his way back to his godfather, maneuvering in and out of the crowd of reporters. What have I missed, Teddy wondered. Teddy noticed as he stopped in the middle of the crowd that his honorary aunt Hermione looked livid as she glanced at Ron, who looked equally livid while Harry placed a restraining hand on Ron's shoulder as he rose to speak. "Witches and Wizards of the Press, we are making these murders our priority. I've assigned my best to the case. I've taken on one of the cases myself," Harry called out to the crowd.

"So you are saying that even though you're on one of the cases, you are all still unable to solve it?" a reporter asked immediately.

Teddy froze in fear.

Harry smiled but continued, "No, we will solve these murders. That I can assure you," Harry said protecting himself and his subordinates.

A reporter raised his hand, "This question is for Hermione Granger-Weasley, why have you not made sure these murders are being solved? You must do something, and you must stop being so lax on your husband and best friend, who both conveniently are in charge of the Auror Office," the reporter called out disdainfully.

Teddy remained rooted at the spot. He couldn't move. This was happening because he was unable to solve his case. His godfather and friends were being scrutinized due to his incompetence as an Auror. Teddy then and there made a vow to solve his case. He wouldn't allow his family to take the blame for him.

Hermione, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, rose from her seat, "I for one disagree with your comment. You've no idea the pressure I've put on them _because_ they are close to me. The Minister breathes down my neck, and I the same for the two," Hermione spat.

The reporter nodded, "Well in that case, I move for a vote of no confidence in Minister Shacklebolt and Head Auror Potter," the reporter called out smiling evilly.

Kingsley stood up at once, "You've no right to call for that! You're not in the Senate or our bosses. That is a matter for the Senate and Wizengamot to decide not you, Magnus, or any other mere reporter," Kingsley spat looking furiously at the report he identified as Magnus.

"I think we're done here," Harry said called as he sat in his seat.

Cries and shouts of outrage rang throughout the Atrium. Teddy watched, from the middle of the reporters, as they all shouted obscenities at the Minister, and Harry. Some had ripped up their pieces of parchment, and leaving the area designated for the reporters. Some had stayed shouting at the Minister, the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Head Auror. Then it all happened so fast.

A jet of red light hit Hermione square in the face. Hermione crumbled to the floor before Ron or Harry could so much as draw their wands. Teddy drew his wand as chaos began to unfold in the Atrium. Some civilians began to duel the Aurors out of anger. Teddy shook out of his daze, and drew his wand immediately sending a Full Body-Bind Curse at a wizard who had been shooting of jets of red and yellow light in every direction. Teddy stunned as many attackers as he could as he made his way to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kingsley.

Teddy blacked out. How many he'd stunned, he didn't know. How many he'd punched as he ran towards his godfather, who knew. All Teddy knew was that he had to get to his godfather and his family. He'd run past Demelza Robbins-Peakes, who dueled her fellow reporters as her husband Jimmy Peakes made his way to help her. "Hey Ted! I guess this press conference got ugly?" Jimmy said sending up a shield charm.

"Yes, things got messy real fast," Teddy said as he ducked another jet of red light before beginning to make his way to Harry once more.

Teddy shoved Uther Fletwock out of his way as he came to Harry's side, "She alright?" Teddy asked as he crouched down next to an unconscious Hermione.

Harry nodded, "Yes, just stunned. But when you're stunned in the face, you've got to wait to wake them and allow them to wake without magical help because she could get brain damage," Harry said solemnly.

Nodding grimly Teddy lifted Hermione in his arms as Harry, Ron, and Kingsley covered his back as he made his way to the lift to get her to the lift to get her to the infirmary that was near the Minister's office. Teddy was angry at himself, for standing in the middle of the reporters and not being with his family to help them. Hermione hadn't moved since Teddy had lifted her into his arms. Ron and Harry had stayed in the Atrium to round up the assailants who'd attacked Hermione and who'd help ensure a riot would take place. "Level one, Minster for Magic and Support Staff."

"Come Teddy, this way," Kingsley said leading him down the hall, past Kingsley and Percy's office, until they'd come to the other side of the building to a door that read, "Infirmary for High Ministry Officials". Kingsley opened the door leading them to a room that contained three beds and a desk where Megan Finch-Fletchley sat looking quite beside herself.

"Hermione! Uncle Kingsley, what's happened?" Megan shrieked.

"I'll allow Teddy to fill you in, but tend to Hermione. Send word to your Aunt and tell her I am no longer free for lunch," Kingsley said striding from the room as Teddy gently laid Hermione on the infirmary bed.

The Healer rushed to Hermione's side, waving her wand up and down casting numerous charms and spells as Teddy informed her of the events that ensued inside the Atrium, replying with simply nods of understanding just to prove she was listening while she worked. Teddy held Hermione's hand firmly as he waited for her to wake up, "Megan, how much longer till she wakes up? She was hit full on in the face," Teddy asked quietly.

Megan looked at Teddy immediately sensing his worry for the woman, who was as good as his aunt, "I've no idea Ted, she's in Merlin's hands now" Megan said placing a comforting hand on Teddy's shoulder.

Time had gone by slowly, minutes had turned into hours. Teddy had sat with Hermione along with Ron, and Grandmum Weasley, who'd taken it upon herself to come to the Ministry and attempt her own spells and charms on her daughter-in-law, for three hours before Ron had said for Teddy to go on and take his lunch break. Teddy did not want to leave Hermione in the slightest bit, but left as soon as he felt his stomach grumble. Only once Victoire had responded to his patronus did he leave Hermione's side to meet his girlfriend.

*The Leaky Cauldron*

"Hello love," Victoire said kissing Teddy's cheek as he entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Teddy grunted as he hugged Victoire tightly, "Hey Vic how's work today?" he asked pulling her chair out for her.

Victoire went on as she described the problems the Department of International Magical Cooperation was facing in their attempt to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament, many of the magical schools throughout the world have been called on to take place in the tournament but many were adamantly refusing to participate. Teddy wasn't paying attention as he picked at his food with his fork. His mind couldn't help but wander to his case he hadn't yet solved and Hermione, who was still unconscious in the Ministry's infirmary. He had hoped that Hermione would be awake by the time he'd returned to work, this waiting game, as he liked to refer to it, was a dreadful game he hated to play.

"But I honestly hope they do manage to reinstate the tournament, I mean honestly Voldemort is gone and this tournament will be different than the last," Victoire said finishing her rant about work.

Snapping out his daze, Teddy looked up from his plate, "I'm sorry Vic, what did you say?" Teddy asked regretting his question as soon as he had asked it.

Fury immediately overcame Victoire, "Have you not been listening to me at all? For the past three months I've had more conversations with your friends than I've had with you! Honestly, did you really not hear a single bloody word I just said?" Victoire snapped angrily as she eyed Teddy furiously.

"I'm sorry Vic," Teddy mumbled.

Victoire rose from seat, "No I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm dating an absolute work centered arse like you," Victoire spat before storming out of the Leaky Cauldron.

Teddy didn't even retaliate or shout his rebuttal about Victoire's aunt being hurt and how he was worried, he just sat there staring at his food once more letting his thoughts consumed him. How did these murders continue to go unsolved? How long before Hermione would be awake? Was he an incompetent Auror? What had those poor innocent children done to deserve such a gruesome death? How much longer would it be before they find so much as a clue in these murders?

"Ted, you ok?" Hannah Longbottom said approaching Teddy's table.

Snapping out of his thoughts once more, Teddy looked up to see another family friend, who must've seen the argument between him and Victoire, smiling at his with a reassuring smile, "Hey Hannah, how are you?" Teddy asked trying to sound cheerful.

"Business is faring. How about you darling? I never got a chance to tell you how proud I was of you for passing the Auror Academy," Hannah said placing Victoire's half eating platter on a tray and sending away before taking the seat across from him.

"I suppose I could be better, I'm having no luck on this case I've been for three months," Teddy said shrugging.

Hannah Longbottom smiled despite Teddy's grim mood, "Teddy, you'll solve it, I promise you will. When Neville and Seamus were in the Auror Department after the war, it took them months almost a year in fact for Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville to capture Thorfinn Rowle, Fenrir Greyback, and Rabastan Lestrange. I remember their frustration and anger as if it were yesterday. I have complete faith in you and your abilities," Hannah said as she stood up, "Don't forget you have people who love you to help you," Hannah added as she walked away.

Teddy smiled as he watched his close family friend walk away with her words replaying in his head as words of comfort.

*The Assignment Room, Auror Department, Ministry of Magic*

December 4, 2019

Teddy stood in the assignment room is the farthest corner from the round table in fear of the topics of discussion that were to take place in the meeting. Cedric, Alfred, Megan, and Belladona stood closely to him, each fidgeting with their robes and garments while letting their thoughts consume them. Teddy looked around to see who had arrived, and quickly noticed all were present except for his mentor, Aries Hemming and his partner Julius Jackson. Apparently Teddy wasn't the only Auror who noticed their absence for the other Senior Aurors, Selene Urquart, Edmund Proudfoot, and Dennis Creevey were looking around in search of their fellow Senior Auror.

"Alright everyone, it's no secret that the public is now officially calling for mine and Madam Weasley's resignation," Harry began, "but I for one am not resigning nor is Madam Weasley. We will solve these murders. We will find the culprit behind these murders," Harry said looking at each Auror with a pleading albeit determined look.

The Second Auror in Command scoffed, "You lot better do your jobs, and we have all officially entered a state of emergency. All our jobs are on the line!" Ron spat as he stormed out of the room.

BANG!

The Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, burst into the room with fear and panic clearly etched on his face as he strode purposefully toward his Head Auror. "What d'ya think that's all about?" Teddy whispered leaning towards Cedric.

"No idea, hopefully it's not another bloody case. I've got my hands full with the one I've got," Cedric said shrugging.

"WHAT?!" Harry bellowed.

"What is it sir?"

"What's happened?"

The same questions rang throughout the room. Harry had a mixture of sadness and anger look about him. Kingsley continued whispering rapidly in hushed tones. Harry motioned for all his senior Aurors to join the conversation, "Everyone else out!" Harry shouted.

Teddy looked back at his four friends and began to file out of the room quietly and as swiftly as possible. "Ted, Alfred you two stay!" Harry barked.

Exchanges of worried looks were shared by Teddy, Alfred, Megan and Cedric. Cedric and Megan exited the Assignment Room following Belladona to their cubicles. "Yes sir?" Teddy asked fearfully as he walked towards his godfather, the Minister, and the Senior Aurors.

"Stop with the formalities for merlin's sake Ted," Dennis Creevey pleaded.

The Head Auror began pacing around the room, back and forth, and back and forth once more. "Ted, have you ever thought that Aries Hemming may be a criminal?" Harry asked as he continued to pace around the room.

It was as if someone had slapped Teddy in the face. That was not was he was expecting. How could his mentor and friend be a criminal? Teddy glanced at Alfred who shrugged in confusion. What would cause them to think that of Aries Hemming. He was a brilliant Auror and a terrific friend. "No, why would I think that? He trained me. He's a brilliant man. How could you even ask me that? You assigned him to me as my mentor," Teddy said desperately.

Harry made to speak but was restrained by Kingsley, "Teddy, it's time to put your personal ties aside. This is part of being an Auror, you have to put your feelings aside, I've just been informed Elphias Doge has been murdered, and his neighbor just happen to be a wizard claims he heard them duel and that he saw Aries Hemming and his partner Julius Jackson departing sometime after the chaos subsided," Kingsley said with his deep calm voice ringing throughout the room.

Teddy's mind went in every direction. He had completely ignored the Senior Aurors' conversation with Harry and Kingsley. Aries Hemming couldn't have killed Elphias Doge. Teddy barely knew Julius Jackson so he couldn't speak for him but Aries Hemming was a separate issue. He was his friend. There was no way he murdered Elphias Doge. But then again, Hemming and Jackson were absent from their meeting, so the pair needed an alibi.

"What d'you need me to do?" Teddy asked.

His superiors looked at Teddy and Alfred for a moment, "When he's at the office he tends to leave his wand at his desk correct?" Harry asked.

Teddy nodded.

"Well when you get the chance, check his wand for the usual Dark Spells and Unforgivables Spells," Harry said grimly.

"What about when he's not at the office?" Alfred asked speaking for the first time.

The Minister, Head Auror, and Senior Aurors looked at one another before nodding, "Tail him, and you're off the Friesz case, someone else will take over. Don't tell anyone else, only Cedric and Megan," Harry said looking at his godson.

"Yes sir," Teddy and Alfred chorused.

So it's done. He was officially tailing the man who mentored him and showed him practically every Auror technique. Teddy looked at Alfred, who nodded and walked out of the assignment room in search of his fiancé to tell her of his recent assignment. "Wait, what do we tell everyone when they ask what assignment we are on?" Teddy asked his godfather as his partner exited the room.

"Field work, tell them you're in the field," Harry said.

Teddy nodded and exited the room, letting his now more conflicting thoughts take control over his mind. He hadn't even been an Auror for a year and he was already investigating potential turncoats. If Aries Hemming did murder Elphias Doge, then it was Teddy's job to bring him to justice. If Hemming did murder his godfather, mother and father's friend then he'd bring Aries to justice, for his family friend.


End file.
